Hearts Desires’
by Brown Eyed Angel Girl
Summary: Ethan and Teresa have finally confessed their love...but is their newfound happiness premature? Can their passion overcome the trouble that's brewing among family and socalled friends? Will their Hearts Desires' win out in The End?
1. Author Note

Hello Everyone,

I am back with another story I working with the author on the. Please Give The Feed Back. I hope you all will enjoy the story. So here it is.

Thank you

Sweet Angel

Ps Enjoy the reading the story.

Hearts Desires'

By Damara, with special contribution by Sweet Angel

Please Give The Feed Back By Email To Her At

Disclaimer: Passions and the characters named herein are the sole property of NBC and JER (with the exception of Scott Cale and Katie who are my own creations). No copyright infringement is intended.

Teaser: Ethan and Teresa have finally confessed their love...but is their newfound happiness premature? Can their passion overcome the trouble that's brewing among family and so-called friends? Will their Hearts DesireSs win out in The End?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hearts Desires'**

**By Damara, with special contribution by Sweet Angel**

**Setting:** Holding Teresa close Ethan spoke the words she'd waited her entire life to hear."When I get Gwen alone I'll tell her that I love you!" Staring deeply into his adoring eyes eagerly responds to his declaration. "I love you too Ethan," she whispers softly before slowly leaning forward into him and kissing him gently.

Chapter 1

Ethan encircles Teresa in his embrace as he passionately returns her kiss. Soon what starts as a gentle reassurance of her love becomes a passionate plea for release as Ethan's arms tighten gently around her, bringing her closer into his body. Teresa's mind is lost in their moment of abandon. Opening her eyes slightly she feels Ethan trailing light kisses along her neck; her wandering hands becoming hopelessly entangled in his shirt.

In all her excitement, Teresa's breathing has become so erratic that she finds herself wondering if it's possible to actually faint from ecstasy. Ethan's hot breath against her skin only drives her further into her delight, as her fingertips blaze a trail of fire along his back and everywhere her eager hands touch his body. Breaking their kiss in an attempt to gasp some much-needed air, Ethan pulls away from her lips and gathers her in his arms once again, pressing her close to him in a tender yet hungry embrace.

"Teresa…I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending. You can't know how difficult it's been, or how badly I want to be wrapped up in you." His eyes transform from their desire filled depths to tender pleading.

"Teresa…I'd give anything right now to make love to you…you can't imagine how long I've wanted that. But I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for. I love you too much to ever hurt you, and I want you to know that I'll wait for you as long you need."

Pulling back to look into her eyes, his breath catches in his throat at the sight of tears wetting her cheeks.

"I'd wait forever for you," caressing her cheek lightly, Ethan stops when he reaches her mouth and brushes the lightest and sweetest of kisses across her lips.

"Just being able to hold you, and kiss you…and love you is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I love you Teresa, with all my heart and soul, and having you with me is all I'll ever need."

Reaching for him now she wraps her arms around his neck and graces him with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

"I love you so much Ethan. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met." Lifting against him she presses her lips against his in a short kiss.

"Thank you for being so concerned about my feelings, but I promise you, I can't think of anything I'd treasure more than making love to you. And I've never been more certain of anything in my life as I am of that. I want to be with you Ethan, and I'm ready to make that leap…if you're ready to catch me when I fall," her smile is warm and inviting.

Returning her smile he vows quietly, "Always Teresa…always".

Lifting up against him she joins their lips again in a tender kiss. Ethan couldn't help thinking how he lived for the few intimate moments he stole to be with her. He loved the way it felt to hold her, and to be held by her. And he was constantly amazed how every time they kissed it was as if he were kissing her for the first time.

It was moments like these when he realized how special the connection was that they shared; in these moments she could tell him with one look how much she loved him, how much she would always love him. Minutes, hours, days could have passed in the time their lips touched, he didn't care, and he didn't notice.

As his hands explore her waiting body, Teresa smiles against his lips as she hears the soft moan she elicits from him. She loved how it felt to touch him. Her fingertips begin their ascent on his arms but they slowly and purposefully make their way toward his broad shoulders and chest. It wasn't long though before her hands settled on his back, pulling him closer into her.

She could feel the muscles in his upper and lower back ripple as his arms closed around her waist, trapping her in the one place she loved most: the space where his neck met his shoulders. Pressing her lips against the skin there she could hear and feel him sigh against her. Her hot breath against his neck sent shivers of excitement through his whole body.

Loving her attention in that spot, it soon became clear to him that what their passion was leading them towards was not something he wanted the whole country club to witness. So in an effort to regain his composure he reluctantly pulls away from her lips.

Realizing the strength it must have taken for him to pull away from her she smiles up at him in a promise to finish what they've started. With a knowing smile, he conveys to her that he knows what she's thinking.

Teresa's hands lay atop his chest as she's distracted by thoughts about their families' reactions to their impending news.

"Ethan…what I wouldn't give to know that Luis would support us. I want so badly for him to understand. If he could only make a genuine effort to get to know the real you, the Ethan I know and love…I know he would see how different you are from the rest of the Crane men. You know he and Sheridan are so alike; they're perfect for each other. They can both be so stubborn…" but Ethan cuts her off before she has a chance to finish her thought.

"Stubborn? Sheridan? Teresa if anything is keeping Luis and Sheridan from being together it's Luis himself. I think it's pretty clear that his hatred for my family has irreparably tainted the way he sees me. I doubt if I'll ever be good enough for you in his eyes. And likewise, I think if there's anything that's standing in the way of his and Sheridan's happiness it's his attitude toward my family."

"Ethan that's not fair; and it isn't true! You don't know Luis like I do. He's a good man. He's just so determined to find out what happened to Papa that sometimes he's blinded by his passion for the truth. You know after Papa disappeared, Luis was forced into the role of the man of the house. He loves our family more than anything. I know he's not perfect, but he's my brother and I love him for wanting to protect me so fiercely, however misguided it seems."

Ethan found himself hypnotized by the fire in her eyes. She was so beautiful to him, even when she was mad at him.

"Teresa, listen to us. I don't want us to argue." Reaching down he cradles her hands in his, "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't mean to bad mouth Luis, I'm just worried that's all. I want him to accept me. He's so important to you, and because of that he's important to me too. I didn't mean to speak poorly of him. I'm sorry," he pulls her into him and surrounds her small frame in his arms.

"I'm sorry too Ethan. I don't want us to fight either. I know now it seems like he'll never understand our love, but once he gets to know you he'll accept you into our family with open arms…you'll see."

Ethan had his doubts about that, "I hope so Teresa."

Leaning into him she whispers, "besides it's not like stubbornness is all together a bad thing. I mean, if I hadn't been so stubborn when Mama, Whitney and Miguel told me my love for you would never be returned, we may not have ended up here today."

"Well then…thank God for that pig-headed stubbornness of yours," he teases before pulling her closer into him and kissing her. Their kiss lasts for only a moment before they part, remembering once again that they're in public. Poorly fighting the uncontrollable urge to touch her Ethan searches around them for a spot where they can have some much-needed privacy.

As he scans the immediate area a very confused Teresa watches him. Finally he finds what he's looking for as his eyes settle on a small cottage tucked behind a thick patch of trees. Suddenly he remembers the vacant cottage in the rose garden that his grandfather donated. Smiling down at Teresa he takes her hand in his. The tightness he feels in his chest at the sight of her smile sends a volt of excitement through his whole body that he's never felt before.

"What Ethan?" she asks coyly, "what's with the grin?" Holding her hands in his he brings them to rest against his chest.

"Teresa, do you trust me?" he asks her seriously. She looks up at him and with the palm of her hand she caresses his cheek in answer.

"Ethan, you know I do."

Warmly smiling back at her he quietly beckons, "Then follow me."

Marveling at the glitter in her brown eyes and the bewilderment in her face, he takes a few short steps backward toward the rose garden. Eagerly he leads her to his secret destination hopeful that she'll like the surprise he has in store.

**Please Give The Feed Back!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ethan leads them through the long rose garden to reveal a hidden cottage tucked behind the trees. Long stemmed roses and overgrown vines surround the surprisingly quaint cottage as Ethan and Teresa slowly move toward it. Watching in awe Teresa can't help but admire the beautiful scenery and perfectly romantic atmosphere as she and Ethan approach the front door.

Letting go of her hand Ethan pulls his keys from his pocket and opens the door. As they both walk in Teresa quickly scans the room. Closing her eyes she is wonderfully relaxed by the sweet aroma of flowers that mixed with the gentle summer breeze from outside. Intoxicated by the terrific feeling of Ethan's arms around her waist from behind, she leans back into his chest and smiles. She lays her arms atop his and revels in the sensation of his embrace as she feels him lower his lips to her neck and suckle her skin.

"Oh Ethan," she moans softly. Realizing that she has never felt more loved and cherished as she does at this moment, she turns in his arms to face him. Letting him see the glitter in her eyes that is reserved solely for him she tells him how happy she is he brought her here.

"To tell you the truth, I completely forgot that this house was even here. I haven't been here for so long that it slipped my mind", he tells her lamely.

"Ethan, surely you've been here recently. I mean it's so beautiful I can't imagine it just sitting here in this gorgeous garden unappreciated."

"You're right Teresa, something this beautiful should never go unappreciated," he speaks softly with meaning as he nibbles at her neck until she wraps her arms securely around him and kisses him madly. The only sound to be heard in the quiet cottage is that of their labored breathing as they stand devouring each other.

Splitting apart briefly Teresa whispers against his lips, "Thank you for sharing this place with me." Quickly kissing him again she pulls away playfully to look into his eyes as she asks coyly, "So, what exactly did you have in mind when you brought me here Mr. Crane?"

"Well, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, I actually didn't have anything planned. I just wanted to bring you somewhere we could be alone. You know…somewhere I can kiss the woman I love without an audience?" Smiling warmly at her he leans into her kiss, eagerly drinking from her lips.  
"Oh really…is that all?"

Making up her mind to embrace whatever feelings come naturally to her she takes a few steps into him. Forcing him to move backward until his back is pressed up against the door. She presses her body into his causing him to release a deep moan at the sensation.

"Actually Teresa, I won't lie to you. The thought had occurred to me more than once that we have this place all to ourselves. It would be so easy for me right now to sweep you up in my arms and make my nightly fantasies a reality."

"Ethan…you mean you've fantasized about me?" He has to pause for a moment when he reads the reaction of lust in her eyes; it was almost his undoing. He's almost sure that the smoldering passion in his stare is answer enough to her question, but he finds himself suddenly reminded of her inexperience with seduction.

"Teresa, I think about you all the time." The warmth of his smile nearly makes her knees buckle beneath her.

"You couldn't possibly know what the thought of you does to me. But as tempting as it is for me to make those dreams come true right here, right now…the simple truth is that I love you far too much to have our first time be here. I want it to be special. I want to show you how precious you are to me, and how much I love you." Then lowering his voice until it's almost a whisper he tells her, "I want it to be perfect."

His gaze is fixed on her misty brown orbs as his arms move to encircle her waist and hers rest around his neck. The way she pushes her body into his surprises him. She is so sensual in her advances toward him that he can hardly contain his need to ravish her. Then suddenly it dawns on him…that look in her eyes, the way she's touching me…she doesn't want to wait.

"Ethan, I love you so much. And you know what? Knowing that I'm with the man that I love, and that he loves me as much as I love him…nothing could be more perfect. My first time, wherever it is, it will be perfect…because it's with you."

Overwhelmed by her words he claims her mouth with a ferocity he didn't know he was capable of. Their embrace lasts for a few intense moments before they separate, as it's clear that Ethan has something to say.

"Teresa…" he starts but is soon at a loss for words. "I never thought that it was possible for a person to be as happy as I am with you. You make me see a side of myself that I didn't know existed. You've saved me. I don't ever want us to be apart, and God help anyone who tries to take you away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere Ethan", she assures him.

"I certainly hope not," he answers with misty eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"I promise you'll never have to find out," she vows before kissing him again with more tenderness than before. Ethan pulls her tightly against him and soon Teresa's need for him consumes her to the point where just kissing him isn't enough. She begins pulling at his shirt and caressing his sensitive body with her fingertips. Moaning into her mouth at the sensations she's stirring within him Ethan grips her more firmly against him. Thrilling in her touch as her hands roam his body, he uses the door to support them as he revels in her ministrations.

He loved her touch; she was so gentle and curious that it drove him nearly to the brink of ecstasy just thinking about it.

Running her fingertips along his toned back she could feel the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling beneath her touch. She moves her hands to focus on his chest and waistline. With each movement they drive each other crazier with need until finally her caresses become too much for him to bear and he reaches down her body and lifts her in his arms. He excites a giggle from her as he walks them through the house and into the bedroom. Carrying her against him he makes his way to the bed and sits at its edge, holding her in his lap.

Hungry for each other their kisses become more intense and she nudges him backward onto the bed. Adjusting herself atop his body she straddles him and once again their passion for each other is magnified in their kiss.

Ethan reminds himself to breathe as he claims every part of her that his lips touch as his own; exploring every inch of her body as if it's the first time he's ever touched her. Moving on top of him, she smiles when for the first time she can feel the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her thigh.

Looking up at her, Ethan's heart jumps in his chest at the sight of her above him. Her long dark hair hangs in loose curls and frames her face as she leans over him. Her lips are swollen from his kisses and her eyes dark with desire…she's never been more beautiful to me then at this moment…

When finally it registers to him what she's trying to do, he helps her pull his shirt off. Reaching for her he pulls her lips down to his and wraps her against him. Rolling them to the center of the bed he covers her body with his own.

"I love you Teresa," he murmurs against her. Her eyes close in reaction to the immeasurable pleasure as she revels in the feel of his bare skin on hers.

It's not long before Ethan pulls her blouse from her body and lowers his lips to her newly uncovered skin. Each passing moment, each loving caress, only fuels their passion for each other as they rid each other of their remaining clothes. Long minutes later he's settling between her thighs and positioning himself at her center before he stops to admire the woman before him.

"Ethan," she whispers to him. Looking into her eyes he suddenly notices a nervousness that he's not used to seeing in her, and he knows what she's trying to tell him.

"I know baby," he tells her gently with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Are you sure?" he asks while peering into her piercing brown orbs.

"Yes Ethan, I'm sure. I love you so much," she promises him before sweetly kissing him again. "Make love to me Ethan," she pleads. Her words spark a joy deep inside him so intense that it brings tears to his own eyes.

He's careful of her, knowing that this is her first time with a man is both intoxicating and grounding to him. He kisses her and holds her, until the passion is too much for either of them to stand any longer. Finally he slowly and gently begins to ease into her waiting body; being careful to pause every few moments letting her body adjust to him. When finally he feels the last of her body's resistance he poises himself and suckles her neck with an open mouthed kiss.

"Baby…I love you." He whispers and with one carefully controlled thrust he breaks her final barrier. He buries his face in her neck and caresses it with his lips to calm her. When finally they are completely enshrouded by one another Teresa cries out in an unfamiliar and pleasurable pain, but then she notices the pain disappears as quickly as it came.

And suddenly, watching Ethan simply hold her as he wipes her tears away is possibly the most romantic sight she's ever witnessed. It was amazing how special he made her feel.

"I love you Teresa. I love you more than anything in this world".

She watches in amazement as tears wet his manly features. Reaching up she brushes them away with her fingertips.

"I know Ethan. I've always known…even when you didn't. And I love you too…so much."

Leaning down to share a deeply passionate kiss, Ethan begins to slowly move inside of her. With each gentle thrust she feels the tension building within her. Each thrust brings the promise of sweet release up until the moment when their climaxes rip through their bodies and they cry out together in immense pleasure. Completely spent Ethan collapses beside her and immediately pulls her against him.

"Are you okay?" his concerned voice breaks the comfortable silence.

Sitting up on one elbow and kissing him tenderly she answers him with a smile, "I've never been better."

Pulling her tightly to him she rests her head against his chest and drapes her arm across his stomach as they begin to drift into a peaceful slumber. Lying down beside her and covering them in the sheets he is struck by the intimacy of the moment. He realized suddenly that he'd never been the cuddling type; he'd heard it before from his previous girlfriends, but lying beside Teresa he was overwhelmed by the need to hold her. He couldn't imagine ever lying beside her and not holding her. He couldn't even fathom the thought of ever lying in a bed without her again.

When finally they redress and hesitantly prepare to leave their safe haven Ethan notices uneasiness in Teresa. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Teresa, what's wrong?"

She pauses for a brief moment before laying her head against his shoulder and telling him, "I'm scared."

Ethan sighs in understanding. He was scared too. He was afraid of losing her.

"Of what?" he prods.

"Ethan, I'm not giving you up for anything. But I'm afraid that the road that lies ahead of us will be too hard. I mean, between Gwen and your parents…" she starts to explain but he turns her in his arms before she has a chance to finish her thought.

"Teresa, listen to me. I couldn't care less what my parents think. I really believe that deep down they just want me to be happy. But even if they threatened to disinherit me tomorrow it wouldn't matter as long as I have you. And as for Gwen…I don't want to hurt her. But it's better for everyone involved if I do this now. I don't want to wake up 10 years from now and know that I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go. That's to say nothing of the fact that it would be unfair to Gwen as well…to spend her life with me when I'm so desperately in love with you."

He looks at her intensely, "I love you Teresa. Nothing will ever change that. You're the woman I love. And no one could convince me otherwise." He kisses her reassuringly and smiles warmly.

"Now we have another problem," he says while poorly hiding a grin.

"What's that?" She asks curiously.

"I know that we should leave now so that I can talk to Gwen before the party tonight…but I can't seem to bring myself to leave this room."

Teresa smiles up at him and her eyes sparkle into his.

"Teresa no one has ever made me feel this good about being me. Being with you is the most incredible thing that's ever happened to me. You know, I've realized by watching my parents' marriage how money and power can ruin a person's happiness. And all the money in the world doesn't mean a thing to me…because you make me the happiest man alive."

The drive back to Teresa's house is filled with a comfortable silence that engulfs the air around them. As they approach the driveway it is agreed that they should wait until after the engagement party to approach Gwen. The last thing either of them wanted to do was embarrass her in front of all her friends and family.

To that end they mutually decide that it would be best to act as if nothing's changed until after the party, so Teresa tells him she'll meet him there. Their conversation comes to a close as Ethan pulls her to him once again. He closes the distance between them as he kisses her sweetly, "I'll see you later?"

She smiles in response, "Absolutely."

Taking her hand in his he draws it to his lips. Sharing one last smile she moves to get out of the car. Ethan watches her intently as she faces him and tells him with her eyes how much she loves him.  
"Me too," he tells her before returning his attention to the road and slowly pulling out of the driveway. Glancing back at her in the rearview mirror he can't help thinking to himself…this ought to be some party.

**Please Give The Feed Back!**


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

The Crane Mansion was filled with people ready to celebrate Ethan's soon-to-be-marriage to Gwen Hotchkiss. The grounds were overflowing with stogy and anxious men and women of wealth; yet somehow guests were still arriving. Ethan and Gwen stood at the head of a long receiving line. Thus far Ethan's evening had been filled with feigned smiles and meaningless chitchat with members of Harmony's high society.

He'd forgotten how much he despised these parties. While he understood their importance for keeping up appearances, Ethan had always dreaded this kind of socializing. These functions always demanded a certain level of decorum; and he'd simply come to resent having to pretend to be something he wasn't.

His whole life it had been something…and now he was pretending to love a woman he wouldn't marry. It was just one more night he reminded himself…nothing would be able to keep him away from Teresa after tonight. Suddenly at the thought of her Ethan senses a genuine smile creeping over his lips.

There you go again Ethan. Focus on the party! Focus on the party! He repeats to himself like a mantra, hoping somehow that by saying it enough in his head he'd be able to do just that. Gwen deserved his undivided attention for at least a couple of hours…especially considering the news he would be dropping on her later.

People had begun arriving just over an hour ago. It had only been a few hours since he'd left Teresa in her driveway, and yet all he could think about was how badly he missed her. Everything he did, everything he saw reminded him of her, and how much he'd rather be wherever she was.

Oh it's hopeless…I can't stop thinking about her.

He did manage to briefly return his attention to Gwen before allowing his mind to wander back to Teresa. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she getting dressed for the party? Was she on her way? Was she thinking of him too? He knew she was.

How am I ever going to get through tonight without being able to touch her? This is wrong! I should tell Gwen right now that I love Teresa and that I'm calling off the wedding

Looking thoughtfully in Gwen's direction he can't help but feel like a heel.

She's so happy right now. Teresa's right. I'll let her have tonight. I'll tell her after the party.

Willing his resolve to kick in he feels his heart jump into his throat at the sight of his mother and father. He caught Ivy and Julian trading a quick hopeful glance. And as unsettling as that was to Ethan, even more disturbing was the look his father sent his way. It could only be described as prideful.

Oh God, if you're up there…please help me through tonight!

Getting knocked out of his revere by a tap on his shoulder, he turns around to see his best friend Chad smiling at him; instantly a wave of relief sweeps over him.

"Hey man! How's it goin'?"

Quickly glancing around him, Ethan realizes with Gwen still standing beside him he couldn't speak candidly. A quick glance later, Ethan's pulling Chad with him as they duck deep into the garden.

"Yo man, what's up?" Chad makes no effort to disguise his confusion over Ethan's sudden anxiousness.

"Chad…am I happy to see you! You have no idea what I've been going through."

"Obviously."

"It's just a relief to know that at least someone will understand my decision," Ethan explains.

"Your decision? Does that mean what I think it means? Have you told Teresa that you love her?"

Ethan smiles in response. "Yeah I did. And I've never felt better in my life." Chad instantly lights up at his friends' confession.

"Man that's great! Congratulations! I knew you had it in you," he pulls Ethan into a friendly hug as they share a laugh.

As they separate Ethan releases a sigh. "I wasn't so sure I did, but I've gotta tell you Chad…I never thought that I could feel so great…so liberated. It just feels so good to finally hold her in my arms and be able to tell her how much I love her." He smiles to himself as he remembers the afternoon they spent together.

"Well man, I'm happy for you both. Now maybe you could let me in on your secret." He looks down and away from Ethan for a moment. "Whitney won't even talk to me. I don't know what's up with her!"

"Give it time Chad, she's just scared. She'll come around. I'm sure of it," Ethan assures him.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Chad answers. "Hey, where's Teresa anyway? I take it that you haven't talked to Gwen yet…otherwise I doubt we'd be still celebrating your engagement."

"Well that's just it. We weren't sure if it was a good idea for her to come tonight since I was planning to tell Gwen the wedding was off. But then she thought I should wait until after the party to talk to Gwen. So she should be here any minute."

Looking off into the distance for a moment he says thoughtfully, "She's just been so understanding Chad. Through all this mess she's been so determined to save Gwen from as much embarrassment as possible."

Looking at his friend, Chad notices the anticipation and uneasiness on Ethan's face.

"So why do you look like you're trying to keep from jumping out of your own skin?"

"It's just…I don't know."

"No, it's okay. I mean you can tell me anything right?" Ethan smiles at his friend in response, letting him know that it went both ways. Trying to find the right words to explain what he's thinking Ethan takes another look around them.

"I know it sounds stupid. It's just that I'm afraid that once Teresa gets here, it's all I'll be able to do to keep myself from running up to her and pulling her into my arms, you know?"

Ethan can't help the huge grin that covers his lips at the thought, "When we're together I get so excited about life. I mean anytime she walks into a room its like the world could end and I wouldn't notice. It's a feeling that I hope I never get used to. But at the same time I certainly don't want Gwen to find out I'm calling off the wedding by watching me make a fool of myself at our engagement party the night before."

"Yeah I see where you're coming from. But the important thing is that no matter what happens you and Teresa have each other. Trust me. I may not envy your current situation, but I definitely envy what you two have. Love is the most important thing a man can have in his life. And I'd say you and Teresa have got that covered!"

Ethan returns his smile thoughtfully, then answers, "Yeah we do." Then more seriously, "Now if I can just make it through tonight."

Chad looks around Ethan in time to see Gwen searching for him. "Yo man, I think Gwen is looking for you. I'll catch up with you later!"

They separate as Gwen and Ethan regroup, and Chad hurries to play another music selection.

****

Please Give The Feed Back!


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Ethan was getting bored.

Screw that! I am bored, and have been since the minute this party started.

The people present were the same stuffy people he'd known all his life. He found himself anxiously checking the entrance to the gardens almost constantly for Teresa.

Where is she? It's not like her to be this late. Maybe she decided not to come after all. I couldn't blame her if she did. Hell I wouldn't be here either if given the opportunity.

He's quickly pulled out of his thoughts by sharp nudge into his side. As he turns around Ethan recognizes his buddies from law school standing behind him.

"Hey!" They yelled and each pulled him into a bear hug. The guys were pretty good friends, but Ethan found himself thinking that all of them put together didn't equal the friend he had in Chad Harris. Just as he expected they immediately fell into their old banter, with Ethan and Gwen the topic of their mild conversation.

In his discomfort Ethan began to lift his glass of champagne for a drink when he glanced back at the entrance for the thousandth time tonight.

Only this time he saw her.

A smile immediately formed his features as he watched her standing in the doorway. She was beautiful in the light cast from the dimly lit garden. The sparkling lights glistened softly over her body and illuminated her whole being. Dressed in a royal blue and ivory wrapped gown that accentuated her curves perfectly, he watches as she intently searches the room for him.

His eyes are fixed on her as she turns her head and spots him watching her. They make eye contact and share a knowing smile. Ethan can't help being speechless and wanton just looking at her. Her body, her neck, her lips, until finally he settles once again on her eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes

When he's rudely brought back to reality by the loud banter of the men around him he quickly excuses himself. "Hey guys, you'll have to excuse me but stick around we'll chat later."

Trying to remain calm, even through all the excitement he feels; he makes his way through the sea of people, never once breaking their stare. He is absent-minded of anyone who might be watching him as he reaches her and takes her hand in his. He quickly rushes them through the crowds of people, and as soon as they're clear from the watchful eyes of others he opens his father's study door and hurries them inside, locking the door behind them.

No sooner is the door closed and locked than Ethan captures her in a passionate loving kiss. His arms instantly wrap around her body and hers snuggly around his neck as he presses her back against the door. Meeting him kiss for kiss, and caress for caress, Teresa can't help but moan softly as he lowers his lips to her neck. He applies just the right amount of pressure to her body to make her ache for more. Overwhelmed by her desire, she reaches lower on his body, lays her hands on his hips and presses her lower body into his pelvis. He groans at the contact, "Teresa…"

"Oh god," she answers as she gently pulls away from his lips. "Ethan we can't." He nibbles her shoulder in response and she giggles a little at the sensation.

"Ethan…please we can't. Not at your engagement party with 200 of your parent's closest friends outside." He holds her tightly against him in a warm and gentle embrace.

"I know…of course, you're right. I just can't control myself. All those months I spent denying my feelings for you…all my dreams and sleepless nights…It almost feels too good to be true to be holding you." Then more quietly he adds, "When I think of all the time I wasted…"

"I know Ethan." She softly interrupts with a finger over his lips and a tender kiss. "But I always knew we'd be together someday. Sometimes I would see you with Gwen and I would try not to let myself think about how much I loved you. But deep down I always knew that I would be with you. Even if you did decide to marry Gwen, I would always be your friend. Regardless of however much it hurt…I only ever wanted you to be happy." Looking deeply into her eyes he knows she means every word she says and smiles brightly at her.

"God, how did I get so lucky?" He asks on a whisper as he leans into her for a kiss. "You're beautiful you know that, inside and out."

"Really?" she asks, "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Are you kidding me? Teresa you walked into that room tonight and it was like time stood still…and the stars sparkled just for you."

Shyly she admits, "Well I do feel a little like Cinderella at the ball." Ethan smiles at her reference to their first "date" to the Cinderella opera. Then leaning into her again he kisses her briefly.

Unable to contain his need to touch her he lets himself stray again as he trails kisses down her neck and shoulder. Teresa's eyes close as she treasures the feel of his lips on her skin.

"God, Teresa, you have no idea what you did to me just by looking at you." He moans against her and then lifts his head to meet their eyes, revealing the sparkle in his gaze.

"Really?"

"Really," he reaffirms, "What I wouldn't give to be able to get you upstairs to my bedroom." Pressing her weight into him she realizes just what an effect she's had as the firmness pressing into her thigh is anything but subtle.

"Mmmm…" she moans as she leans into him and joins their lips in a passionate kiss. Before long though their kiss grows in its intensity, as yet again they forget their surroundings.

"Teresa," he murmurs, "as much as I'd love to…"

"I know…" She answers breathlessly as they try to put some distance between them.

"You know you did had me worried before," Ethan admits while desperately trying to grasp for control.

"I did? Why?"

"Well you were so late here, that I was afraid you'd decided not to come," he confesses.

"Ethan, nothing could keep me away from you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Although…" she starts and stops as she meets his eyes. Obviously uneasy about continuing her thought she withdraws from it entirely.

"Never mind."

Sensing her struggle he lifts his hand to caress her cheek with his palm. "What is it Teresa? You can tell me," he tries to assure her.

"No, it's a bad idea. Forget I said anything. I don't want to cause anymore trouble," she answers.

"Teresa, don't be ridiculous. I don't want you taking all the responsibility for this. I fell in love with you too. That's the truth, and I can't help the truth. And I wouldn't want to even if I could."

They smile warmly at each other as he beckons reassuringly, "tell me."

"It's just…before I left the house I got a call from Mrs. Hotchkiss." She looks down and away from him for a moment. "Something she said just…" she stalls again unsure of whether to tell him.

"What did she say?" he wonders aloud gently.

She tells him hurriedly, eager to get it out of her head. "She asked where I was because I was missing the party. And then she said that I should hurry here to witness your obvious love for Gwen. I guess you and Gwen were dancing or talking or something and she thought it was so cute. She worries me Ethan. I mean, from the tone in her voice and the things she said, if I didn't know better I'd think she was saying those things to test my reaction."

Ethan looks thoughtful for a minute. From the look in her eyes he can tell that the concern she feels is very real. He speaks to her openly and honestly.

"Teresa, listen to me. Nothing…and I mean nothing can change how much I love you. Not Gwen, not Luis, and certainly not Rebecca Hotchkiss. It doesn't matter what she says or what she thinks. We just have to be on guard where she's concerned. We both know how ruthless she can be. But I don't want you to worry either okay? Because regardless of what tricks she's got planned to keep us apart, nothing she could ever do could change my love for you."

"I know." Teresa smiles, "and I feel the same way."

Ethan sighs in relief and kisses her soundly, "Good. Don't pay any attention to Rebecca. I'll take care of it. I promise."

"Okay", she answers carefully.

"Okay", he repeats aloud and kisses her again. "Well, as much as I hate to say this…" he whispers against her lips, "we probably can't hide in here for the rest of the night."

"You're right. But can't we have just a few more minutes? I'm not ready to let you go just yet," she whispers against him and leans into his chest for support.

He moans in response to her request. "God Teresa, how am I ever going to get through tonight without you," he asks her just as a thought creeps into his mind that makes him smile.

"I'll tell you what," he starts, "after the party meet me at the wharf? I want to talk to you without having to worry who's around the next corner."

Teresa looks curious and almost worried for a moment. "Why Ethan, is something wrong?"

He looks at her excitedly, "Of course not. I just want to be alone with you; there's something I want to ask you, and the wharf is the perfect place to do it."

Smiling up at him she tenses, "Alright Ethan, but I have to admit I'm awfully curious."  
"I know, and I'm eager to get this damn party over with," he sighs.

"I feel like I'm going out of my mind. I'm going to see if I can hurry things along", he says with a determined voice as Teresa nods. "I can't continue with this charade any longer. The longer I wait the harder it gets to tell Gwen the truth," he pauses, "and the harder it will be for her to hear. I'll give it another hour, and then I'll bring things to a close and tell Gwen the truth. I'm just not looking forward to breaking her heart."

He looks at Teresa and suddenly realizes something. "Maybe you should leave early. I realize that you've only just gotten here, but there's not telling what Gwen's reaction will be when I tell her the truth about us. She has a very violent temper; I'd rather you weren't here to see it," he says suddenly very sure of this idea.

Teresa opens her mouth in protest, "But Ethan…" he cuts her off.

"Teresa, I know. But I would feel a lot better knowing that you're safe. Please?" he asks softly.

How can I refuse him anything when he looks at me that way she thinks to herself.

"Okay, I understand. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Be careful," she answers. "I know Gwen's temper…and if anything ever happened to you…" she begins to explain but Ethan is so moved by her concern for him that he catches the words out of her mouth. His kiss is long and tender, and it conveys every one of his heart's desires for them. When they slowly and hesitantly part he speaks first.

"I promise." He assures her. "But we'd better get back. They've probably called out a search party for us," he jokes. "Just give me a little while to talk to Gwen, and I'll meet you at the wharf." He looks longingly into her eyes, "Wait for me?" he asks, his voice laced with meaning.

"Always," she tells him quietly. With one last kiss he leads them back to the party. Their absence and reentrance apparently unnoticed.

****

Please Give The Feed Back!


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

It's almost 11 o'clock by the time Ethan finally starts to make his way to the wharf. He'd known and expected that Gwen's reaction would be emotional; but even he couldn't have been prepared for how she behaved when he told her the wedding was off. Gwen had quite literally gone crazy, throwing things and effectively nearly destroying the mansion in her fit. Her hysterics prompted him to consider their relationship with more scrutiny. And he was left with one conclusion…all their problems over the years they were together, combined with the way she'd acted tonight, made him seriously begin to wonder if she didn't have a deeper pathology.

Everyone was shocked at the news of course. His father had immediately phoned Alistair Crane, who then threatened to disinherit him from the Crane fortune if he didn't put an end to this "insanity". Ethan assured his grandfather that that was precisely what he was trying to do.

And then there was Gwen…

When he'd left she wouldn't even look at him. That was not to mention Rebecca who he was quite certain was ready to rip him limb from limb. Yes, everyone was upset. But the biggest surprise of the evening had been his mother Ivy's reaction.

Deep down he always knew that she only ever wanted him to be happy. But he'd certainly never expected her to welcome his decision with open arms, at least not immediately. So although it was clear that Ivy was disappointed, she was nevertheless supportive of his decision.

Eager to leave the hysterics of the mansion and meet Teresa, Ethan excused himself as soon as he was assured that Rebecca would take Gwen home and make her get some rest.

That was just over fifteen minutes ago…now again behind the wheel of his convertible, all he wanted to do was find Teresa. He knew that once he did she'd quell his own raging emotions. The events of the evening had taken their toll on him as well…a fact that no one else had considered. Pulling his car over alongside the pier, Ethan anxiously jumped out and approached the ramp.

Walking down the pier, his breath caught when he spotted her standing at the lookout. She'd changed her clothes since the party; she looked more comfortable. Looking down at himself he suddenly realized that he was still dressed in his tuxedo; his bowtie haphazardly opened lay hanging around his neck. His disheveled look appropriately mirrored the way he felt.

Quietly walking up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her against him. It was an amazing feeling…being around her somehow seemed to instantly relax him. He couldn't contain the heavy sigh that escaped him the moment he felt her warmth around him.

Smiling as he holds her close and then lowering his lips to her ear whispers, "Sorry I'm late."

Teresa can feel the heat from his mouth as he speaks against her. "Mmmm," she moans as he lays her hands atop his arms. "That's okay. It's a beautiful night…and besides, I'm sure you had your hands full," she teases.

"Yeah, you could say that," he says thoughtfully.

Noticing his weariness she asks in concern, "Ethan, are you alright?"

"Hmm…I am now." She smiles instinctively at his response.

A moment passes before he asks quietly, "Teresa?"

"Hmmm?" she moans.

Ethan pauses for a moment as he reflects on what he's about to say.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and do things differently?" With his arms wrapped around her waist, he stands straight all the while supporting her slight weight as she leans against his chest and they watch the moonlight.

"What do you mean? What sorts of things Ethan?" She asks him somewhat confused by this sudden change in subject.

"Oh I don't know, just make different choices", he confesses. She stops and turns in his arms suddenly needing to look into his eyes.

"Do you?" she asks gently, and slightly nervous about his response. He lowers his head and meets their gaze intensely.

"I wish I could have realized how much I love you sooner. I mean, I always knew, from the first moment I saw you...that I would've given anything to hold you. But when I think back on all the things that have happened because of my stubbornness...I'm disappointed I didn't see it sooner."

"But Ethan..." she tries to interrupt, but he won't let her. He continues on gently.

"It's just that there are so many things that could have been prevented. Your pain, Gwen's pain, Luis' anger," then he stops for a moment as he thinks of the worst consequence of them all, "your accident...God, if anything had happened to you in that accident..." he tries to desperately hold back tears, "If I'd lost you..." and then she realized he couldn't say the words. It hurt him too deeply, and that thought warmed her to no end.

Teresa lifts a hand to caress his cheek. "But you didn't Ethan. And you won't," she assures him tenderly with conviction. "I love you too much to ever leave you."

Attempting a smile, he peers through his misty eyes at hers. "But the danger's not over yet Teresa. My father and grandfather, and no doubt Rebecca, will try to hurt us. They'll try everything they know to keep us apart." As he looks at her he sees the truth of what he's said reflected in her eyes.

"But I won't let them." He says defiantly. "I won't let them take you from me Teresa. I love you, and we'll always have the strength to stop them as long as we're together."

"You're right Ethan." She tells him. "In the end, whatever happens we'll have each other. And that's all that matters to me." Smiling at her reassurance and faith, a thought enters his mind that radiates excitement through to his core.

Now feeling more playful and at ease, "Well now that we've worked that out, there's only one problem."

"And what would that be?" she asks curiously.

Looking at her he tells her sincerely, "I don't want to ever be without you again."

Wrapping his arms more completely around her body he lowers his voice in that way she loves when he's speaking words meant only for her. "I don't want one more night to pass that you aren't curled up against me. I don't want one more morning to come that I can't awaken to you sleeping beside me. Basically, I don't want to ever be in my bed again unless you're in it too."

"Well," she starts giddily while gazing up into his eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ethan what do you suggest that we do about that?"

She smiles at him and lets her senses fill with the intoxicating scent that is purely Ethan. He smiles down at her affectionately with passion in his eyes. Standing in the minimal light cast by the moonlight and lanterns along the wharf, Teresa amazes that she can still see the change his passion has on his eyes. She watches, as they seem to mystically change color from a deep blue to the deep purple color the sea becomes in a dark storm.

Every cell in his body aches for her. But he forces himself back to reality for a moment. In that moment of clarity he knew he'd give his soul to spend the rest of his life with her. He is once again nearly moved to tears as he reads all her love for him written in her face, and he knows she'd do the same for him. 

"Teresa? Come away with me!" he whispers desperately.

In asking her this Ethan knew two things for certain. One that what he was essentially asking of her was to stand up with him against their families, and defy their rules. And secondly, Ethan knew that nothing he'd ever done had felt so right! Her eyes spoke volumes to him, and he knew she was waging a war of emotions within her.

"Wait! Don't answer me right away. I want to say something first," he paused watching her slightly nodding her head in agreement.

"Now, I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that running away from my parents, and Gwen, and Luis won't change anything. And you're right. But I'll be damned if I ever let them come between us again. I love you Teresa! I love you with all my heart and I know our love won't be easy for our families to face, but they don't have a choice…because I'm not giving you up for anything!" At this point Ethan's words had affected her so deeply that tears she didn't know she'd shed were streaming down her face. Ethan lifts his hand to her cheek and lightly wipes them away.

"Come with me," he whispers tenderly. "Only for a few days, I promise. I just need to be with you, just the two of us, without the craziness and mayhem of Harmony at our heels. And when we come back I promise the firing squad will still be here waiting for us."

He smiles and she laughs through her tears. "Please Teresa…let me show you how much I love you. I need to show you that regardless of what our families try to keep us apart...I'll always be with you. Always."

He whispers to her while tilting his head until their foreheads meet. He holds it there until Teresa lifts her chin and catches his lips in a soft tantalizing kiss.

Smiling she pulls away gently. "Well Ethan, if we're going to make it out of here unnoticed we'd better hurry don't you think?" Ethan pulls back so he's looking straight into her eyes and releases a startled laugh.

"Really?" he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Ethan I'm sure that I love you. And I'm sure that as long as we have each other we can face any obstacle...even Luis and Gwen. And besides, there's nothing else in this world I'd like more than to spend a few uninterrupted days with the man I love. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He answers overjoyed by her decision. He had so many wonderful things planned for them, and maybe even a few surprises.

"Promise me that the next couple of days will be worry free. I don't want to think about Harmony at all while we're gone. I just want to be with you."

"That I can definitely promise you Teresa; there won't be one word about Harmony," he assures her with a kiss.

"Well then Mr. Crane, it looks like you've got yourself a deal. Take me away with you."

Smiling at each other with great love and affection she prods curiously, "So where are we headed?"

"Well Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, that's a surprise."

"Is that so? Well lucky for me I have a few ideas up my sleeve to get you to tell me." She says playfully through a huge grin. Reaching her arms up to encircle his neck, she presses her body against his, reminding him of how alert a response she can elicit from him. Closing his eyes in a desperate effort to contain himself, he encircles her small waist between his strong embrace and holds her firmly against him.

"Now you're not playing fair." He moans in feigned protest.

"Oh come on Ethan, please tell me? How will I know what to pack if I don't know where we're going?"

"Uh-huh... Good one! But our destination is a secret...and I'm not telling," he manages through a smile.

"Come on, we'll stop by your house so you can pick up a few things. But we'll have to hurry if we're going to make it out of here without a scene." He kisses her, and takes her by the hand as he leads them back toward his car.

****

Please Give The Feed Back !


End file.
